Bride
by januarti yanu
Summary: Semua orang tidak akan tahu bagaimana takdir membawanya./ Cha Hakyeon / Jung Taekwoon / Leon / GS / VIXX/


Kau melindungiku,

Aku menginginkanmu.  
*****

Vampire ada makhluk mitos yang hanya ada di dalam khayalan seorang penulis, tapi bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar ada? Bagaimana jika mereka ada di sampingmu saat tidur atau berada dihadapanmu ketika sedang _hang out_ ke cafe langgananmu, berdiskusi di perpustakaan denganmu?

Biar kuberitahu, mereka ada, nyata, bisa kau lihat dan sentuh. Mereka juga masih meminum darah, meski dengan cara yang lebih elegan, mereka juga bisa berdiri disampingmu untuk menunggu bus saat siang hari.

Mereka hampir mirip manusia, sangat mirip! Tapi mereka memiliki aura dan kuasa yang lebih dari manusia biasa, jika kau menatap seseorang lalu merasa jika dia berada jauh di atasmu, maka kemungkinan besar yang baru kau lihat itu adalah seorang VAMPIR. Kuasa milik mereka juga bisa mengikatmu dan seluruh keluargamu, bahkan generasi selajutnya, untuk tunduk dan mengabdi.

Jangan heran, aku sedang mengalami itu sekarang. Dia..pria pemilik aura kuat saat di halte tadi, yang hanya menatapku sampai aku naik bus sementara dia berdiri bak model, kini berada di rumahku, tepatnya ruang tengah alih-alih ruang tamu dimana orang asing seharusnya duduk, oh jangan lupa gaya angkuh yang bak model bangsawan.

000

" Oh hakyeon-ah, kau sudah pulang sayang?" itu suara ibu yang bergegas bangun untuk menyambutku,

Ayahku masih diam saja dihadapan orang asing itu, mereka, ayahku dan pria model halte, hanya bertatapan serius, emm...ini bukan ayah yang datang untuk melamar ibu ke pria aneh itu kan? Kenapa suasananya malah seperti itu!

" Hakyeon-ah, ayo ganti bajumu. Putriku pasti lelah sehabis kuliah."

000

" Siapa tadi?" tanya ku sambil meletakkan tas dan buku di meja, sementara ibu malah membuka lemariku dan memilihkanku pakaian, astaga...aku bukan bocah berumur lima tahun lagi.

" Dia tamu penting, cepat cuci muka, dan berdandan. Jangan lupa ganti bajumu dengan ini." Ucap ibu sambil menyerahkan dress babypink selutut.

Apa akan ada pesta? Kenapa harus berdandan dan memakai dress, sudah tau kalau aku malas melakukan itu malah menyuruhku dengan tatapan ' _jangan membantah, cepat lakukan'_ Dan kenapa pria dengan aura aneh itu malah dibilang tamu penting, bisnis ayah tidak terancamkan? Atau memang sedang terancam dan aku digunakan sebagai jaminan pada pria tadi. KELUARGA MACAM APA INI...PIKIRAN MACAM APA INI!

000

" Jadi..?"- tanyaku memecah keheningan setelah hampir sejam kedua orang tuaku plus pria aneh itu hanya diam.

Setelah saling pandang dengan ibu, ayah memutuskan untuk mengenalkan pria ini. Hem..mereka tidak sedang saling menggodakan.

" Ehem.. cha hakyeon, kamu tau kan, kalau kamu ada putri sulung pertama dari beberapa generasi." Aku hanya memberi tatapan tidak mengerti, jadi ayah buru-buru menambahkan.

" Maksud ayah, dalam keluarga cha..anak pertama di tiap generasi biasanya memiliki kelamin laki-laki, seperti kakek buyut dan kakek yang memiliki anak sulung laki-laki. Namun ayah memilikimu sebagai anak sulung ayah, dan jenis kelaminmu berbeda dengan ayah."

" Jadi bagi ayah anak sulung perempuan itu aib?" tanyaku sakratis.

" Hakyeon-ah! Dengarkan dulu semua yang ayahmu katakan. Duduk."

" Bukan begitu sayang, ayah sangat menyanyangimu dan sangat bangga padamu, namun..ada perjanjian yang mengikat kita..mengikat setiap generasi keluarga cha."

Aku baru saja ingin menyela –lagi-, saat ibu sudah menatapku dengan mata yang hampir keluar _'Diam dan dengarkan'_ sepertinya tertulis besar-besar di wajahnya.

" Dan perjanjian itu berhubungan dengan pria ini, namanya leo, jung leo. Dia yang membuat perjanjian dengan kakek dari kakek buyutmu. Perjanjian yang mengatakan jika...anak sulung perempuan dari keluarga ini harus menjadi pengantinnya...dan karena kamu satu-satunya putri sulung..."

" Tunggu, ayah bilang tadi kakeknya kakek buyut dan dia." Aku menunjuk pria yang sedari tadi itu diam dan hanya menonton, iya aku memang kurang sopan.

" Yang membuat perjanjian, bukankah itu artinya dia sudah sangat tua..dan mungkin saja sudah ada di dalam tanah. Ayah ingin aku menikah dengan hantu?"

" Aku vampir, dan sesuai perjanjian kau adalah mengantinku. Menolak sama saja dengan mengantarkan nyawa kalian semua."

 _What the..._ dia baru saja bicara tapi yang keluar hanya ancaman, aku tidak akan tunduk semudah itu! Dia pasti hanya main-main, jaman sekarang mana ada vampir, mana ada orang yang bisa tiba-tiba mengubah warna matanya, sial...dia baru saja melakukannya.

Tamatlah riwayatmu Cha Hakyeon.


End file.
